Moon Light
by Midi-Rella-Jacie
Summary: A teenage girl learns of a whole new world when she makes one simple mistake. A world she belongs in, and in learning of this world, she becomes lost and can't find herself. Her life is changed for eternity with major decisions to make. AU
1. Prologue

I do not own Twilight or the characters, etc. etc.

As I gazed into his eyes, I felt my heart stop. He was amazing. But somehow, I wished he hadn't followed me. I pleaded with him silently, willing him to go back; he ignored me. He pushed me behind him. Turning to face her.

I watched, horror struck, as she slowly advanced. Her black eyes watching us. Looking for a way through his defense. To me.

I knew then. We were going to de.

My only wish.

That I had died alone.

I didn't belong. I never had. Oh, I had lots of friends and people who love me, or used to anyways. However, ever since the fire at school, they've avoided me. Understandably. I mean, how wants to be friends with someone with the power to control over blue fire

Anyways, I mean, I've felt like I didn't belong, and a lot of things pointed to it, like knowing things before they happen, or could happen anyway, or better yet, sometimes hearing what people are thinking. Trust me, I got some pretty strange looks when I answered people's questions before they actually asked them. How was I supposed to know that they hadn't actually asked the question yet? Seriously.

But you see, there's more. After the fire, I was sent away. While I was there, things happened, things that are so extraordinary that they seem unbelievable. Unless you were there.

Which is why I'm writing this. So that one day, when the human world is once again in peace with the paranormal one.

Starting at the very beginning.

The day I burnt the school down.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, or any having to do with it. I'm just boring them for a little while.

I stood beside my classmates, watching as our school was engulfed in blue flames. I could see them out of the corner of my eye, edging away. Staring in fear. At one time, they were my friends. Not since this happened.

I knew from the looks on the police officer's faces that I was in trouble. They believed I had set the fire on purpose, doing something to turn the flames blue. It didn't matter. They wouldn't believe the truth anyway. Although, the fear in their eyes as they looked at me hinted at a knowledge better left ignored.

I knew it was over when a blue Toyota pulled into the lot behind the fire trucks. I sighed, turning to meet my mother.

She stood beside the car, tears streaking down her face. I knew then. It was no one-time freak of nature that I did this. It was a part of me. A part kept well hidden.

A part that was now free.

* * *

That was the breaking point. My mother said that she tried, but it was too much for her. So, I was sent to live with the other part of my family I never knew about.

My _real_ father's side. Along with my quadruplets and stepmother.

My _real_ father's name was Charlie Swan, my step-mother's name was Esmeralda (Charlie was _married _to her when he slept with my mom. Wow. What wonderful morals.), and then my quadruplets names were Arabella, Alonso, and Austin.

Kind of freaky to be a part of quadruplets and not know until you're seventeen. And to be told that the man you believed to be your father, really wasn't but instead you're real father lived on the other side of the country, and you never knew about him.

But then again, I'm starting to get used to this sort of thing. After all, I can control blue fire. I mean, what's a few more surprises and mysteries? It _can't_ get much worse.

"No! You can't leave!" Dmitri cried, clinging to my leg.

I sighed, patting him on the head. Why did this happen to me? Yes, I would miss them, but it was for the best.

"Dmitri, stop." I said gently, looking down at my little brother

There were tears streaking his cheeks, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Dmitri." My mother, Renee, snapped.

I looked up to see her glaring at him. That made me so angry. She didn't have to be mean to him! He was only seven for Pete's sake! I'm his big sister and play a big part in his life, and I'm moving to live in Forks, Washington, which is a long ways from High Springs, Florida. He had every right to be upset and clinging. We wouldn't see each other until who knows when. His reaction was perfectly understandable.

"Mom, you don't have to be mean." I glared back at her, daring her to say anything else.

She didn't. Didn't have a chance to actually. The doorbell rang.

A terrified "NO!" was all the warning I had before a little blonde haired blur threw herself at me, knocking me backwards.

I cradled the crying Aurora in my arms, Dmitri still clinging to my leg.

"Get off her you little brat." I heard Roy snarl as he grabbed Aurora's arm and began yanking, trying to pull her out of my arms.

I didn't let go, but instead held her tighter, glaring at my so-called father. I snorted. As if.

"Leave her alone Roy." I snapped, glaring at him now.

If there were any benefits to this thing, the top one had to be that this _man_ wasn't my father.

"Leave them alone Roy." Katherine, Aurora's mother, mumbled from the doorway.

He snarled at us, and then turned, walking away. I sighed in relief, loosening my grip on Aurora.

"You guys," I whispered, looking down at them.

I was on the floor in the living room, cuddling Dmitri on one side, Aurora on the other.

"I _have _to go. It's the best thing for me, and everyone else. It's going to help me not hurt or do bad things anymore."

"Like burn the school down." Aurora whispered, her face buried in my side.

"Yeah," I laughed softly. "Like burn the school down."

I was gently running my fingers through their hair, trying to comfort them. I really would miss them, but I think that this is for the best. Maybe I'll actually get, and feel more able, to act like a teenager with my quadruplets then here.

"It really is for the best." I whispered, trying to convince them just as much as myself.

But once I was gone, who was going to protect Aurora? Who was going to save her?

That's the one thing I wish I knew.

The one thing I wish my dreams would let me know.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go." Mark said, walking into the living room.

I nodded in understanding, cringing as I heard the yells of my mother and Roy from the other room. Reluctantly, I pried Dmitri and Aurora from my sides, and stood up, holding onto their hands. Quietly, we headed outside.

My bags were already in the car, the rest of my stuff shipped off in boxes several days ago. Roy, Katherine, my mom, and Mark stood beside the car waiting.

I knew what was expected. I bent down and wrapped my arms around Aurora squeezing tight. Her skinny, pale arms wrapped around my neck in a death grip, refusing to let go.

My eyes began to burn, and I knew I was close to crying. Despite everything, given the chance, I would stay just to protect Aurora. I wished so much that I could take her with me. That I didn't have to hand her over to her stoned mother and drunken father.

But, once again, I had no choice.

So gently, I removed her arms from around my neck, and held her hands, unwilling to let go just yet. I stared into her misty, electric green eyes, not sure how I was going to let her go.

"Aurora." Roy yelled, slurring her name.

We both flinched. With no other choice, Aurora walked towards her parents as slow as possible, her shoulders slumped, and head hung in dejection. And I watched her go, barely holding the tears in.

"Come on, you little brat." Roy snapped, snatching her arm in a painful, tight grip, and dragging her towards their old, beat up '56 Chevy with Katherine following in a drug induced daze.

Aurora turned to look at me as her father drug her across the pavement, and I will never forget the expression on her face. Never will I forget the look she sent me as he shoved her into the car, and slammed the door, blocking my view of her.

Never will I forget the utter fear and abandonment, the terrified, horror struck fear and abandonment that filled her face. And then the calm acceptance.

That face will haunt me until the end of my days.

"Come on sweetheart." My mom whispered from beside me, wrapping an arm around me shoulders.

I turned to look at her in surprise, Roy's car disappearing around the corner, not realizing that Mark and Dmitri was already in the car, and my mom had knelt beside me, offering comfort. I looked towards the car, Dmitri's black hair visible and brown eyes watching us in worry.

"I promise, hunny, I will do everything I can to protect that little girl while you're gone." My mom whispered as we walked towards the car.

I smiled sadly. I knew she would try, but how could she know what Aurora really needed when she came to someone after watching Roy beat on Katherine or go through one of his drunken rages? How could anyone who hadn't already been there?

Until recently, I had gone over there every other weekend and four hours on Thursday as the visitation orders dictated, and watched some days, along with Aurora, as Roy beat into Katherine, leaves bruises and welts on her from head to toe. Watched as he went storming through the house, breaking anything and everything in his way.

I sighed, getting in the car. Soon, it wouldn't matter because I would be millions of miles away. And there would be nothing I could do. Besides that, I would be getting to know this brand new family that I never even knew I had. I was still mad at my mom about that.

She had no right to keep them from me. No right at all. As my angry, hurt thoughts began to race through my mind, drifting away from Aurora and the helpless situation, I began to fidget with the two rings on my right hand.

I shook my head to dispel the thoughts in my mind, and let my hands fall in my lap. I sighed in frustration, slumping back in my seat as we got on the highway.

Too soon we were at the airport, and once again I begged my mother to let me stay. After begging for the past week to let me stay, despite how much I wanted to go. My curiosity about these so called "powers" of mine and these people who were supposedly my family, and a chance to be a real teen drawing me in, but then again, you know what the say. Curiosity killed the cat and all. And still reluctant to leave Aurora.

Desperate to be allowed to stay for Aurora.

"Mommy, please let me stay. Please." I begged, pleaded as we walked towards the terminal for my flight.

Mark and Dmitri were in the car, giving my mom and me some alone time. We had said our final goodbye at the luggage department earlier.

"No Bella. You _can't_ stay." Mom said, pulling me along with her.

I was dragging my feet, hoping that if we walked slow enough, if I delayed us long enough, the flight would leave without me.

But I knew it was hopeless. They were just now calling for the passengers to board the flight for the first time, and it wasn't like my mom was going to let me miss the flight when we were barely 20 feet away from the terminal.

"Mommy, _please_." I continued begging, hoping, praying that she'd change her mind.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'd let you stay if it waspossible, but right now it's not. You have to go and get help before you do something even worse with your…" She had problems admitting that I had "powers". I shivered in disgust. Powers. There was no such thing. Couldn't be. Right?

"We were extremely lucky that there weren't any injuries or deaths when the school burnt down. We can't chance something like that happening again and people dieing." I let my head drop, knowing she was right. But it didn't mean that I had to agree with it, or even like it, really.

"Last call for flight 786." A woman called over the intercom.

I looked up at the speaker, destitute and glum. We had reached the terminal and we're standing there talking until the Employee decided to ruin my last chance of being able to stay.

"Guess I gotta go." I mumbled, studying the floor.

I so didn't want to go.

"Yeah, hunny." My mom whispered, pulling me into her arms.

I relaxed, wrapping my arms around her and squeezing tight.

I didn't want to get on the plane.

I didn't want to leave.

No matter the pros to going.

I just didn't want to go.

"I'll miss you." Mom whispered in my ear, and I felt a tear hit my shoulder. "I love you." She stepped back, wiping her cheeks. I let my arms fall to my sides, life less.

"You better go before they leave without you." She laughed shakily, giving me a gentle push towards the terminal and the impatient Employees.

"Bye mom, I love you too." I mumbled, walking away. I didn't look back as I gave the woman my ticket and then boarded the plane.

Goodbye Phoenix, Hello Forks.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. Also, I do apologize for putting boring before. I meant to put borrowing and of course, due to my very lovely intellect courtesy of my lovely blonde hair, I totally put the wrong word. I apologize for messing up Bella's description, but don't worry I fixed it.**

I didn't want to go. To leave my mom, Mark, Dmitri, and Aurora. Who would protect Aurora? Who would be there for Dmitri, playing the big sister role? Yes, going, I would have shot at being a normal teen, hopefully. And I'd be able to get away from my awful memories of Keefer, with a chance to move on. Away from everyone who scorned me: my teachers, other students, even the old lady down at the grocery store. But still, to go meant leaving Aurora, who had no one else to protect her, but either way, I had no choice.

So, I went.

Leaving an unprotected Aurora behind.

* * *

I recognized them from the photos my mother showed me before I left. I smiled slightly, waving to catching their attention. It was odd, watching Arabella run towards me, followed at a slower pace by Charlie. It was like watching myself in a mirror, running. She had the same dark brown eyes in the same face with the crooked, point nose, full mouth, and the same average facial structure. The same height, and the same pathetic body. That was where the similarities ended.

She had the same color hair, but cut in layers at her chin. Short and simple. She wore fashionable, tight clothes, designer if I had to guess, completely different from myself. My blonde hair fell in waves to my waist, and I wore simple clothes, jeans, tee shirts, and tennis shoes. Nothing designer or fashionable.

"Hey." When Arabella reached me, she didn't stop, but continued and threw her arms around me. I stumbled back, wrapping my arms around her in reflex. I froze, startled by the PDA and affection. I didn't do to well with these things with someone I didn't know; no matter how closely related we were.

"I see you've met Arabella." Charlie said, stopping in front of us. Arabella stepped back to stand next to our father, the same crooked smile mirrored on my face. Unsure.

"Yeah, kinda figured." I said, shoving my hands into my back pockets. It was acutely uncomfortable; meeting these people so alike me in looks, but so different in personality. Never knowing about them, but having them know about me. I didn't know what to do. How to act.

"Well…" Charlie said, trailing off into an awkward silence. We just stood there. The silence ongoing, extending several minutes.

"How far away is Forks?" I asked to break the silence, trying not to fidget.

"We live about two and a half hours away." Arabella said, her smile lighting up her face.

"Cool." I nodded my head, not sure what else to say.

"Why don't you two head onto the car? I'll bring the luggage." Charlie said, walking forward to pick up my bags.

"It's okay, I've got it." I said, bending to pick up my luggage.

"It's alright, dear. Daddy can get it." Arabella grabbed my arm, and pulled me up. "Come on. We got the rest of your stuff days ago." She began pulling me toward the exit, leaving Charlie behind. "We've already got your room set up." Arabella began to chatter on, and I could swear as we walked out of the building-tuning Arabella out-I heard Charlie laughing.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight. Please review. Sorry it took so long to update.**

The ride to Forks was silent except at the beginning, Arabella's endless chatter consuming the silence.

Not long after Arabella's chattering ended, the scenery changed from trees to civilization.

"Is this it?" I asked, looking around me.

"Yep. Home sweet home Forks." Arabella chirped from the back seat. I noted her words, watching what could only be Forks High School go by.

We came in on Main Street (Which was maybe four blocks long with a few shops. The convenience store, gas station, post offices, a diner and café, the town hall, police station, and fire station. On both sides, behind the shops were four rows of houses.) and Charlie turned at the only stoplight in town, and drove two blocks to the last street with the last two rows of houses on it. They were all stereotypical; two story houses of an American family.

"There's a hospital, and more shops outside of town." Arabella said as Charlie pulled into the drive of one of the houses. I nodded, not truly caring. "Come on. I'll show you the house, and your room, while Daddy gets the luggage." Arabella pulled me out of the car, two steps ahead of Charlie and me, and pulled me toward the house. Knowing-from the few hours I had known her-that it was pointless to resist, I went along with her. "Your room is amazing!" She gushed, stopping to unlock the door.

"This is the alcove. There are only four rooms on this floor, Daddy's study and Daddy and Mommy's bedroom down the hall in the back of the house. The kitchen with the laundry room in a little backroom-like a pantry-and the living room. Our bedrooms, and the bathroom are upstairs." Arabella explained in less than 2 minutes. She was nervous, acting how I did when I was. Thank God I wasn't nervous today. Arabella continued to chatter just as fast, and I was shocked I understood it all. But I guess that would be normal with how fast I talk.

"I hope you like blue, 'cause that's the color we did your room in." She was saying, dragging me down the hallway to a hidden staircase. "Oh, also, there's a bathroom in the study. That's the one Mommy and Daddy use. We use the one upstairs." And preceded to drag me up the stairs. "Besides the bathroom, there are four bed rooms, all the same size. So we all have our own room. Your room is next to mine." She grinned, pulling me into the hallway at the top of the stairs. There were two doors on each side, and one next to the staircase. The two doors on the right were decorated with posters of sports, rock stars, and signs saying 'stay out." Obviously Alonso and Austin's room.

The other two doors opposite, well one, had posters of the hottest actors, glitter and signs saying 'Princess.' The other door had nothing on it, a blank slate. My room. The other door had a sign saying 'Bathroom' on it.

Arabella pulled me toward the door to my room, and shoving the door open, pushed me through.

It was better than I was expecting. It wasn't too girlie or boyish, but just right. The walls were painted a light blue, the carpet black, just my colors. There was a closet to my right, and a dresser beside the door to my right, a vanity beside the door to my left. The wall opposite the door had a window with a desk directly below it. On the desk there was a new computer with all the equipment, and a brand new Bella blue laptop with a desk lamp beside it. There was a stereo set up to the left of the desk with surround sound. The bed was against the left wall with Bella blue covers, and pillows. There were several built in bookcases around the room, floor-to-ceiling, filled with books.

"Wow" was all I could say. My knick-knacks had been set up on the shelves in front of the books, my rugs on the ground, my chair in the only available corner with the footstool in front of it.

"So, you like it?" Arabella asked from behind me. I turned, stunned. I nodded, wordless. "That's great. Just to tell you, we made a replica of the bedroom-minus your personal belongings-at Twyla's house, incase you don't like it here." Arabella explained, the excitement draining from her face to be replaced by anxiety.

"No. I like it just fine." I tried to reassure her. It wasn't working too well. "I'm more comfortable around people I know, not strangers. I know you and Charlie, and too a certain extent, Austin, Alonso, and Emerald." Still wasn't working. "Look, Arabella. I haven't been here more than five minutes. It'll be a while before I can tell you if I truly like it or not, 'cause I gotta get used to it here, and then I'll find out if I like it or not. Okay?" It worked, finally. I breathed a sigh of relief as Arabella's face lit up once again. Why I was worried about her feelings, I didn't know.

Thump. Thump. Thump

"What is that?" I asked, puzzled. Trying to look past Arabella toward the noise, I was unsuccessful with her blocking the doorway.

"Oh, that?" She grinned, leaning against the doorjamb. "It's Daddy. He likes making a lot of noise carrying things up the stairs." I stared at her, amazed, for a second, and then moved.

"We have to help him. It's rude to make him carry all that stuff." I snapped, shoving past her. And stopped. Charlie was at the top of the stairs, the luggage beside his feet, grinning.

"Three bags are not a lot." Arabella chuckled.

I snarled, grabbing my suitcases, and storming to my new room.  
Walking in, I dropped the suitcases on the floor, and slammed the door in their faces.


End file.
